


Your Turn

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oral sex is not something that Fraser is overly experienced with. Or, to put it more accurately, it’s something he has no experience with whatsoever.</p>
<p>Luckily, Elaine is more than willing to help rectify this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canadian Blowjob Day Revival. Specifically, the bit which says "Or any kind of oral sex!". Why should the ladies miss out?

Oral sex is not something that Fraser is overly experienced with. Or, to put it more accurately, it’s something he has no experience with whatsoever. None of his very few sexual encounters have included the act, either giving or receiving. That’s not exactly something he regrets, given the nature of past relationships, but it’s something he would very much like to rectify. He’s certain that it would be pleasurable for both parties, not to mention incredibly intimate, at least with the right person.

Which is why, when Elaine stretches out on the bed and pulls Fraser to lie on top of her, he kisses his way down her curves, and then surprises himself by hesitating at the soft skin below her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, sliding a hand into his hair and tugging until he looks up at her.

Flushing slightly with embarrassment, he says, “Nothing.”

Elaine raises an eyebrow, her wits and insight far from dulled by arousal. Fraser smiles, and ducks his head to press his lips to her belly-button before he raises his head.

“It’s just that I haven’t done this before,” he explains. Even as he says it, the embarrassment fades with the soft look that Elaine gives him. “I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Come here,” she murmurs, and pulls him up where she can wrap one arm around his back, at the same time drawing him down with a strong hand at the back of his head. He goes without resistance, and wraps his fingers in her hair, curly and smooth in his hands. She presses their mouths together, and his eyes drift shut as he opens his mouth to let her tongue slide over his, loving the low sound of approval Elaine gives at that.

When she lets him up, they’re both breathing faster, and the blush in her cheeks is just a little more obvious. “I’ll tell you what I like,” she murmurs. “As long as you’re willing.”

Heat pools low in Fraser’s stomach, and he nods quickly even as he tells her, “More than willing.” As if that wasn’t obvious by the way his cock just jerked against her thigh. 

He licks his lips, and Elaine kisses him hard and fast once more, then pushes him back down her body. And when he’s there, Fraser can’t remember why he was uncertain earlier, because there’s the tiniest hint of nervousness but it’s rapidly overwhelmed by Elaine’s smell, her heat, her _taste_ , oh dear _lord_ , why hadn’t he realised sooner that his enhanced sense of taste was going to make this as much of an experience for him as it was for her?

Elaine’s words, clear and warm and just slightly amused, remind him that it’s her pleasure he’s attending to at the moment as well as his. So he brings his thumbs up to stroke lightly over her, licks her long and slow, up to her clitoris, then presses his tongue against it, while above him she lets out a gasp as her hands tighten on his shoulders. Her voice slips lower and her instructions lose coherency, but not purpose nor affection. Wanting to hear more of that pleasure, Fraser pushes his face closer, licks firmer, sucks gently, uses his tongue as she tells him, until the muscles in her thighs tighten and he tastes her on his tongue as she comes with a low cry.

While she catches her breath, Fraser rests his head on one thigh and strokes gently over the inside of the other one. His fingers draw shivers on her darker skin, wandering upwards until she reaches out and catches his hand in hers.

“You don’t like that?” he asks, raising his head so he can see her, long and sleek and relaxed against the sheets.

She pulls on his hand, and he rises so he can lie at her side, meeting her eyes as she rolls to face him. Her breasts are soft against his chest as she presses against him, and it’s his turn to shiver, then groan as she kisses him long and deep and slow, apparently enjoying the taste of herself in his mouth as much as he enjoys having it there.

“I like it just fine,” she assures him when she pulls back, running her thumb across his lower lip. Fraser catches it carefully with his teeth, and she lets him, mouth twitching upwards in a smile. “Just thought maybe you’d want to wait until after your turn before you got me going again.”

All of a sudden, Fraser’s mouth goes dry, and for a moment he forgets to move as he thinks what that might mean. When he’s let Elaine’s thumb go, he asks hoarsely, “My turn?”

With a grin, Elaine pushes at his shoulder. With a whispered, “Yes,” he falls onto his back, bouncing a little until Elaine’s hand on his chest stops him. Then she lets her eyes wander down his body, keeping him pressed into the mattress with one hand, and licks her lips when her eyes stop at his cock, which Fraser doesn’t need to look at to know is hard and leaking under her appraisal.

“Oh yeah,” she says, looking back up to hold Fraser’s gaze with her own heated one. “Your turn.”


End file.
